Literary Manipulation
The power to manipulate books, manuscript pages, and text paper. Also Called * Bibliokinesis * Book Control * Literature Control * Literature Manipulation Capabilities The user has the ability to manipulate all forms of physical literary objects that are printed, written or drawn (books, comics, magazines etc.), including their physical forms/materials and anything written, printed, illustrated, or drawn in them. In extreme cases the user may have access even to the media that doesn't truly exist, but is only mentioned in other media or imagined to exist. Applications * Animating the story by reading it. May include Illusion Manipulation. * Dimensional Storage to trap people/objects in the literature . * Dimensional Travel between different literature Ex: If there was a book of the world one could use it to travel by themselves or maybe with others. May accompany Time Travel if it's a history based book. * Linguistic Intuition to read every language. * Omnilegence know all currently written material (this updates constantly). * Reinforcing literature so they can take more damage and can be used as shields and/or weapons. * Summoning literature and items or monsters and/or casting spells from the books. * Telekinesis over literature. Techniques * Character mimicry to copy traits and abilities of character from a book. * Knowledge Replication to absorb information from books. * Lexiconicy to transform a written word into the actual object. * Melanokinesis to manipulate text including removing it. * Narrative Teleportation * Papyrokinesis to control paper. * Sonography to read printed words by feeling ink impressions on paper. * Repair books into pristine form. * Projected Thermography to write without scribing tools. * Script Manipulation to write verses in other languages or ways of writing, and enchant them. * Speed Reading * Writing Manifestation to make written words manifest into physical/energy form/action. Following may need specific Books or tools to use: * Narration * Rewriting History * Writing Future Variations *Card Manipulation *Character Manipulation *Script Manipulation Associations * Architecture Manipulation to manipulate libraries, archives, book stores an/or other buildings that are connected to literature. * Data Manipulation allows manipulation of data and digital information. * Drawing Creation * Calling and/or Summoning books. May also allow the user to go to the books instead of summoning them. * Earth Manipulation allows manipulation of records in stone, metal, jewels and clay. * Electronic Communication allows manipulation of digital and electronic records. * Electronic-Media Jumping allows manipulation of electronic media. * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Inscriptive Spell Casting * Knowledge Manipulation allows manipulation of information/knowledge. * Paint Manipulation allows manipulation of painted art, they were the first form of writing after all. * Paper Charm Magic * Projected Thermography could also play a role when creating the words to be used as weapons. * Story Manipulation * True Omnilegence know all every-when and everywhere written material or Omniscience using books. Limitations * User who doesn't have a book handy is helpless. * Books aren't the most portable or compact objects. * Usefulness depends of the quality (fashion magazine vs RPG Bestiary) and quantity (single book vs library). Known Users *Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) *Cable (Marvel); temporarily *Meggie Folchart (Inkheart Trilogy) *Mortimer Folchart (Inkheart Trilogy) *Darius (Inkheart Trilogy) *Alien Step-Mother (My step mother's an alien) *The Archive "Ivy" (The Dresden Files) *The Erazor Djinn (Sonic and The Secret Rings) *Jefferson Reed (The Meteor Man) *Jamaerah (Darksiders 2) *Noah (Soul Eater) *Index (Soul Eater) Gallery Pagemaster.jpg|Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) library.jpg Erazor_Djinn.jpg|The Erazor Djinn (Sonic and The Secret Rings) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Art-based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Creation Category:Data-based powers